


Supergirl: National City's Lesbian Icon

by orphan_account



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Secret Identity Fail, Sexual Humor, minor relationship mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:32:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alex learns that Supergirl is a lesbian icon. Maggie is shocked when Alex doesn't have a crush on Supergirl and tries to figure out why.





	

Alex was not one to keep up with gossip. She barely had time to keep up with her and her sister’s lives and they _worked together_.

She had a cursory awareness of the “Lesbian Supergirl” rumor, though it was only from Kara complaining about Leslie-now-Livewire’s broadcast. Being called a lesbian wasn’t what her little sister had found insulting considering said little sister was bisexual – something she discovered when she had been assigned to trail Lena Luthor for the week – but Kara had found the use of homosexuality as an insult to be insulting and Alex agreed.

Homosexuality was great. Girls were pretty and soft and sex was _a lot_ better when the other person knew their way around your parts. (Not that Alex was claiming that having a penis didn’t mean you couldn’t be a woman or a lesbian. She was a scientist. She knew chromosomes did not dictate sex nor gender.)

What she _didn’t_ know was that Supergirl had become a lesbian symbol of hope, something that had started when Supergirl made no denial regarding the broadcast’s claims. Alex really wished she was still in the dark about it, but life wasn’t fair and everything started coming to a head when she and Maggie were, yet again, at the Dolly Parton-themed alien bar.

“What do you _mean_ you’ve never had a crush on Supergirl?” Maggie asked incredulously. She was sitting on a barstool while Alex was surveying the pool table. “She’s got a body of _steel_.”

“Shouldn’t my girlfriend be gladded that I’ve never had a crush on my coworker?” Alex refused to make eye contact with Maggie and lined up another shot at the pool table.

“But it’s _Supergirl_ , _everything_ is excusable!”

“Not everything, Maggie.” Alex took her shot and two striped balls fell into two pockets across from each other.

“I can’t believe it,” Maggie said, rolling her eyes and doing some sort of gesture with her beer bottle. “You’re living every lesbian’s dream and you _somehow_ don’t have a crush on the Maid of Might. Like, what? Is she a terrible person or something?”

“She’s great!” Alex shot defensively. She walked around the table, looking for another shot. “Anyone who says otherwise is a liar.”

“Mhm.” Maggie gave Alex a critical stare. “Did you bang her or something?”

Alex’s face reddened.

“You did!” Maggie raised her bottle. “Cheer, cheer! Danvers had got _game_! You have to give me the details.” Maggie leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees, giving Alex an expectant look.

“ _I didn’t sleep with Supergirl_ ,” Alex hissed. The thought of it made her sick.

“Say it one more time and I’ll believe you.”

“The only girl I’ve ever slept with is _you_.” Alex’s face reddened a little more. “I didn’t even _realize_ I liked girls until I met you.”

“Okay, fine,” Maggie said, backing off. “But I’m only believing you because my ego enjoys the fact that I did something Supergirl couldn’t.”

“Whatever.” Alex rolled her eyes and sunk the last of the striped balls before pocketing the black ball in quick succession. “You’re buying the next round.”

//

When Alex brought it up during sister night, Kara was more than amused.

“She thinks you _what_?” Kara was bent over, clutching her stomach and laughing. There was a sharp _snap_ and the armrest Kara had been leaning against broke and Kara tumbled onto the floor, leaving a mark distinctly the shape of her face imprinted onto the wooden surface.

“Did you know about the lesbian icon thing?” Alex asked, hoping that some of the words would get through to Kara.

“Yeah, yeah, Lena told me about it,” Kara finally said after she had stopped laughing enough to get words out. “Something about a fantasy she had after she heard about the broadcast.”

“ _Ew_.” Alex scrunched up her nose. She didn’t need to know that about her sister’s girlfriend. Kara started laughing again and Alex threw popcorn at her. Lightning-fast reflexes and speed meant Kara caught all of them in her mouth. “Jerk.”

//

Alex had really hoped that the Supergirl thing wouldn’t come up again. Really. But Maggie was persistent and didn’t really believe that Alex wasn’t at least _attracted_ to Supergirl.

“She’s super strong, Alex! And she can fly! It gives the mile-high club a whole new meaning, not to mention all the new positions you could try.”

Alex gagged. Vivid mental imagery skills and above average memory had always been a boon to her work, but right now? She cursed every bit of it. She really didn’t need that image of her and her sister in her mind. Especially not when she and her girlfriend were standing over a dead alien while her sister was only a few yards away.

“You do know she has super-hearing, right?” Alex asked. She pointed to Kara, who was talking to J’onn. “She’s right there.”

“Maybe she’ll get turned on and I’ll get laid,” Maggie replied. Alex stared at her and Maggie quickly continued, “Not that I’d ever cheat on you.”

“Good.”

Alex looked back over at Kara and Kara was giving her an amused look.

“But if we were to ever had a top five list…”

“Maggie!” Alex shouted indignantly.

“Okay, okay. No top five list.” Maggie looked over at Kara. “I could swear Supergirl is glaring at me.”

“That’s because she is.” Because of course Kara is. Kara already didn’t particularly like Maggie and even the joking possibility of Maggie hurting Alex again would have Kara throwing Maggie into space. Not that Maggie knew that.

“Are you sure Supergirl doesn’t have feelings for you?” Maggie asked. Alex gagged again and Kara’s eyes had widened considerably and Maggie saw her face turn red before Kara turned away from them. “I think I’m going to take that as a strong _yes_.”

“ _I_ think you should get your head out of the gutter.”

//

It was yet another Sisters’ Night and, since the last one, Maggie had brought up how attractive Supergirl was at least a dozen times and Alex was _tired_.

“Kara, this is getting ridiculous,” Alex said. “She keeps describing uncomfortable situations _very_ visually.”

“I know, I can hear her no matter where I go, Alex,” Kara grumbled into her bowl of ice cream. Okay, not bowl. Bucket. Alex had bought Kara a bucket because Alex needed more than a small bowl’s quantity of ice cream that day. “I wish I hadn’t gotten attuned to her voice. It’s hard to not pick up when she starts talking about how I would look like with sex hair and how similar it is to when I get punched in the face by a Fort Rozz escapee.”

“Did she really say that?”

“You don’t want to know how she actually phrased it.” Kara dug out another glob of ice cream from her bucket and Alex did the same from hers.

Kara grumbled something.

“What was that?” Alex asked, not quite picking it up.

“Why can’t you just tell her that I’m Supergirl?” Kara shoved another glob into her mouth.

“No, you grumbled for too long for that to be the only parts.”

“Just trust me, you really don’t want to know.”

“Tell me!” Alex wiggled placed her ice cream a safe distance away on the coffee table before wiggling her fingers threateningly near Kara’s sides. “I’ll do it!”

In the end, Alex really wished she hadn’t known. She was now the (un)proud owner of the fact that Maggie sometimes got off while thinking of Supergirl. And that Kara could always hear them when they had sex.

Alex couldn’t meet Kara’s eyes for the following week and no one could figure out why.

//

After a lot of begging (and a lot of bribing with chocos), Alex and Kara finally got permission from the DEO to tell Maggie about Kara. They couldn’t think of a possible way to convince him to let them tell Lena as well so Alex spent a week training Kara to tell a very specific lie (that Lena had figured out that Kara and Supergirl were one and the same) that had turned out not to be a lie after all.

(Kara couldn’t do it herself, scared that Lena would hate her. Alex had had to tag along with her and had unceremoniously dropped the NDA papers on Lena’s desk. Alex knew the way Lena looked at Kara and she actually believed the lie she had made Kara tell. Her sister was never the best liar, especially not around pretty woman. And Alex knew Lena wasn’t a stupid woman and had probably pieced everything together when Clark and Kara had shown up at the office together. If not then, then she had when Kara had said “I flew here on a bus.”

“I thought I would have been told in a more interesting way,” Lena had commented.

“I could jump off a building with you?” Kara had offered in return.)

Now it was Alex’s turn to tell Maggie. Kara, dressed as Supergirl, and Lena had been recruited to help make things less awkward and to, hopefully, keep Maggie’s uncomfortable comments at bay. Which they had.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a long time. After five minutes, Kara and Lena left together, leaving Maggie and Alex alone in Alex’s apartment.

“So, about Kara’s superhearing…” Maggie started. “Did she hear _everything_?”

“I couldn’t look her in the eyes for days,” Alex answered. “And not just because of the Supergirl things.”

Maggie’s face reddened.

“And by “Supergirl things”, I mean you and _your_ Supergirl things,” Alex continued. If she had to suffer, Maggie would suffer, too.

“You mean-“

“Yes.”

Maggie grabbed a pillow from Alex’s couch and screamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it's been brought to my attention that Maggie's being a dick here and like, I agree she's taking the piss but it was meant to be in a friendly way. For Alex, it's more personal because it's her sister, but, for Maggie, it's a celebrity and people tend to treat comments about celebrities differently from how they treat comments about people they actually know.


End file.
